The Revenge of Raharu v2
by Lord Splattergore
Summary: Sequel to The Return of Atomsk. Revised. Haruko, now infused with the power of Atomsk, is on a mission: universal domination. It is up to Naota and Tasuku to stop her but are they up to the challenge?
1. Tis the Season

_Disclaimer_: We love Studio Gainax. Studio Gainax loves us... and would never sue people for making a non-profit fan fiction story using their franchises. Rating for drug use, debauchery, vulgarity, excess brutality, and gratuitous hentai.

_Notes_: Yes, just like the predecessor, this story will be getting revised and expanded.

((((section divider))))

FURI KUKI: THE REVENGE OF RAHARU, THE EARTH IN DEEP POO (v2)

Sequel to _The Return of Atomsk_

Written by the infamous Ultima Tech, Ltd.

((((section divider))))

**Chapter One, Part A: 'Tis the Season**

It was a bright, warm, and beautiful summer day. School was no longer in session. Not that it mattered for a certain couple. For the last month of school prior to break, neither one of them attended!

Nandaba Naota was sprawled out on the sofa. His significant other, Ninamori Eri, clamped to his side. On the floor beneath them were several discarded bottles of sake.

The young woman hiccuped in the middle of her drunken slur, "I shink we... HIC... sould lay off sa alcohol."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, don't want it to become a habit or anything." Of course, it sort of was a habit for him already. 'And I'm trying to break my habit as it is.' He inquired, "what did the pregnancy test show?"

"Negatif."

Much to his surprise, Eri, though she struggled, raised to her feet and lifted up her USSR shirt. "Looksh like we haf to try again." Next, her pink lingerie bra. Now she was left in nothing but her blue denim coochie cutters.

Naota's eyes widened. "Uh, we're in the living room, where everyone will see us. Maybe you should lay down in my room until you sober up." Because he was more or less an alcoholic, he was merely buzzed, opposed to her being utterly intoxicated. 'Now that I think of it, this is pretty damn sexy.'

The woman disagreed. "Nonshenshe. We lof eashother, sho we souldn't care what othersh tink of ush." She pulled the boys shirt and rubbed her hands against his chest. "Mmm, I shee you'fe been working out." Eri leaned down to stick her tongue in the boy's mouth.

Truth be told, he never worked out. The only reason for his ripped appearance was because of the partial power of Atomsk that he inherited. 'I think Eri is a better kisser when she's drunk!'

Nandaba Kamon entered the living room from the kitchen. Upon gazing at his son and Eri, more so Eri's bare and so very succulent breasts, he rubbed his eyes in disbelief. The image did not go away. The scene switched to Manga-style as Kamon entered the dining area, where Nandaba Tasuku was sit at the head of the table, Nandaba Shigekuni on the opposite end. "Shigekuni-san! Tasuku-kun! The kids are doing it... in the living room!"

Shigekuni grinned a massive grin. "Fooly Cooly all over the place!"

The middle-aged man could not contain his sanity as he jumped around like a crazed little schoolgirl. "Fooly Cooly! Fooly Cooly! I must have Fooly Cooly too!"

Tasuku sat back, downing some vodka mixed with orange juice. 'Danger; circle jerk imminent. Must leave at once to avoid mental scarring!' He did just that as he finished up his drink. The scenery then reverted back to animation.

((((section divider))))

Tasuku walked around town aimlessly. Indeed, the man was afraid of withering away into what both his father and grandfather already have: senile, horny, old men. He shuddered at the thought of being like them. Upon remembering his younger days, he realized, 'this place hasn't changed much. Come to think of it, neither have I, minus the riches, the fame, and the power I have attained.'

He though about his brother and his significant other. 'Damn, that girl might only be fifteen, but I'd hit that for sure.' The man couldn't help but notice how close they were. How much in love they were. It made him green with envy that he couldn't have something like they did. The only girl who ever gave him that kind of pleasure would surely never welcome him with open arms again. Heck, he wouldn't even have the pleasure of gazing upon her ethereal beauty once again, in his mind she would probably never return to this part of the globe...

...Or would she?

When he walked by the Cafe Bleu, something caught his eye. There was a photo shoot going on for some magazine. What caught his eye was the person surrounded by a crowd of rabid fans, each wanting an autograph from this... this photographer. An amazingly sexy photographer at that. One that Tasuku knew all too well. "Mamimi!"

That voice is one that continuously rang in Samejima Mamimi's mind for years. She was frozen stiff, her eyes widened with fear and anguish. 'Why does he still live within my thoughts?' She slowly shifted her face to her left. This man she saw, it couldn't be Tasuku. It was just a memory, just a projection of what he probably is today. 'Oh Kami-sama, I'm still obsessing over him, the one who left me.' She muttered out loud, "Tasuku-sempai."

The crowd noticed her unearthly gaze. Their heads shifted to the insanely built man standing no more than fifteen feet away.

"Mamimi. It's been a while, eh?"

The woman could clearly see this was not fantasy. "Tasuku-sempai!"

She ran through the crowed and catapulted herself into the man's strong arms. Mamimi squeezed him for all she was worth, making him groan from the pressure.

Tasuku could hear her sniffles and set her down. "Are you okay?" He showed genuine concern for the woman.

Mamimi nodded. "I'm just really happy, that's all."

Tasuka smirked. "Why is that?"

"Because... I've finally found you." Mamimi, though in tears, for the first time...in a long time, smiled without forcing it.

Then it hit him, a large ki bomb of guilt. "D-do you still like me?"

Her smile remained. "Of course. You're the only one I want."

Tasuku scorned himself internally. 'I'm such a fucking loser! All this time, she has been obsessing over me while I cheated on her, practically screwing a different girl every week or so.'

Mamimi stated, "Tasuku, I'll be staying here for the next week at the Ritz Carlton high rise beach resort."

"Uh, nice place, I bet."

"Come with me," she offered, "let's catch up on old times."

Mamimi took Tasuku's hand in hers, leading him to her 1999 BMW M5 Supercharged V-12 Custom with a metallica black finish, ultra bright florescent headlights, and spinning rims.

The man tried not to show his uneasiness. "N-nice wheels."

((((section divider))))

In a high-rise condo looking over the beach, a man with red hair, sideburns, synthetic eyebrows, and clad in his Neon Genesis Evangelion boxers patterned with a berserk Unit 01 sat next to a sliding door. This door was labeled _restroom_. "Kitsu, you done yet?"

"Oh yeah, I'm done," she replied from the other side.

The door slide open, revealing a smiling Kitsurubami in tight, black lingerie panties and bra. She held a pregnancy test stick. "You were right, wearing two condoms and taking birth control pills really does help. We've done it at least a hundred times this past month, and guess what?"

The man beamed. "You're not pregnant!"

She replied, "Hell yeah I'm not!"

He threw his right first into the air victoriously. "Thank Buddha!"

The ganguro woman agreed. "Well, I'm feeling confident." She unfastened her bra, revealing her soft orbs of flesh. "Let's go have sex on the balcony, where everyone can see us!"

The site of Kitsu's voluptuous form made Amarao crazy. "Indecent Fooly Cooly exposure time!"

**End Chapter One, Part A.**

Sup all? Haruhara Haruko here. Next time, lust is in the air, but not for long. Hopefully they are enjoying themselves because I'm gonna crash the party and make them regret the day they came into existence! Let's face facts: Neither Ta-kun nor his stupid muscle head brother are a match for me. Watch as I torture them, watch how they squirm in agony, all the while praying for a quick death! Don't miss the action on _THE REVENGE OF RAHARU, The Earth in Deep Poo_ Chapter Two: _Days of Suffering_!

_Notes:_ Notice this is Chapter One Part A? Yes, there will be a Chapter One Part B, but it is a hentai side story that will not be available on FFN. Mua ha ha ha ha ha!


	2. Days of Suffering

_Disclaimer_: See Chapter One.

**Chapter Two: Days of Suffering**

Mamimi and Eri, sitting in the front row bleachers at the ball park, could not contain their laughter as Naota kept swinging for the ball, and missing.

"What a loser," Eri whispered.

"He can't even swing a bat, I'd hate to imagine what he's like in bed," Mamimi whispered back.

The younger woman's thoughts then traveled elsewhere. 'Oh Naota, make me your bitch.'

Noata grumbled at the giggly critique he received.

"Come on bro, this is totally not cool. To think the brother of the Great Tasuku Grinder, _me_, can't even hit one ball." His face was smug, part of him enjoying this ass whooping he was giving to his younger sibling.

The young man took in a deep breath, breathing the stale sandlot air which surrounded them. "Okay, hit me!"

"Say what?"

Naota grinned. "Don't aim above the plate, aim at me. Right between the eyes!"

"Dude, I could fucking kill you!"

"Bullshit."

"Fine, but don't cry when I cave in your skull."

The elder Nandaba brother threw the ball towards Naota's head. 'Fuggin' brat,' he thought.

When the ball was a mere meter away, Naota, with inhuman speed, sidestepped the projectile and brought forth his steel 34" Louisville Slugger with his entire mite.

A large _pop_ noise was conceived, as well as a turbulent shockwave when the clubbed end of the bat collided with the ball.

Tasuku, Eri, and Mamimi were wide-eyed in amazement as they witnessed both the ball and bat shattered into shrapnel as a result. They were also quite shaken from the velocity of the impact.

"I retract my statement," the maroon haired wonder spoke matter of factly, her gaze still focused at the root of the shockwave, "I bet he's like a jackhammer in bed."

Eri, gaze also focused on her man, could only smile. "That he is."

((((section divider))))

In a high rise apartment within downtown Mabase, Amarao and Kitsurubami cuddled in bed after one of their many sexcapades. They were not the modest type, so they didn't bother throwing the covers over them, allowing their nudity to shine.

"Remember when we had sex on the patio yesterday?" Kitsu asked.

"Of course."

"Let's do it again! It was so cool how people on the streets could see my boobies bounce!"

"Damn right. Fooly Cooly. Fooly Cooly!"

"I'm afraid there will be no fooly cooly for you two," said a third, malicious voice.

The couple could feel their bodies turn as cold as ice. That was a voice that scared them straight, it practically redefined fear itself.

"Raharu!" They screamed in unison, knowing this visit would bring them closer to hell then they could ever hope to be.

The demoness was clad in her usual red and black biker uniform with white gloves and boot. Unlike before, she had glowing red eyes and black bat wings. She smirked at her would-be victims. "On second thought, you might make for fine sex slaves."

A red tail, about six feet long and with an arrow head, ripped out of Haruko's uniform, slightly above her tight buttocks. "Which one of you wants to be fucked up the ass first?"

((((section divider))))

Mamimi (driver), Tasuku (front passenger), Eri (right/rear passanger), and Naota (left/rear passenger) were taking a joyride in the photographer's black 1998 BMW M5 V12 custom on a Mabase outskirts mountain pass. After sipping their DQ malt shakes (all of them ordered chocolate, save for the younger woman, who ordered banana strawberry) away, Mamimi decided to kick it up a notch. She decided to go old school as she slipped a _Slayer: Reign in Blood_ disc into her Pioneer 7.1 channel receiver paired with Klipsh THX quality speakers.

"Slayer? You got good taste," Ninamori pointed out.

"Thanks," she replied with a mischievous smirk on her profile. "Buckle up, everyone. I don't want any of you to get hurt." She floored it, making the car go from 95kph (roughly 60mph) to 170kph (roughly 100mph) in six seconds. Luckily it was late into the night, so traffic was pretty much non-existent.

"Damn women!" Tasuku shouted over the vintage thrash metal music's shredding and thunderous double bass as he witnessed the speedometer go up and up.

Naota was holding his girl's hand in his, as she looked a bit pale. "Don't worry, the restrictors will keep us from going any faster!"

"This is more than fast enough! In fact, I think we should slow down!" Eri stated at the top of her lungs.

Mamimi giggled. "That so! By the way, restrictors are easy enough to remove!"

Tasuku smiled. "You mean…!"

She answered for him before he could finish. "Damn right!"

The speedometer shifted from 170-200kph in six seconds.

"Oh shit, you do realize we will die if we collide!" Eri inquired.

"That's _if_ we collide!" The maroon haired woman assured her raven haired comrade.

Noata looked at the speedometer, which displayed 230kph (little under 140mph) "Looks like we're at the max!"

Tasuku requested, "yeah, you can slow down now!"

Mamimi demanded otherwise, "but this isn't a stock engine!"

The three passengers thought at the very same time, 'fock!'

In half a minute, they were at little over 300kph (over 180mph).

"Slow the fuck down!" everyone screamed.

Mamimi finally slowed down to about 95kph.

Tasuku stated the obvious truth, "you've been watching too much Initial D!"

((((section divider))))

It was about 2:30 AM when they arrived at the Nandaba residence/bakery, planning to retire for the night. Mamimi, prior to stopping by earlier in the day, decided to save money and check out of the hotel. The foursome were dead set on having a wild orgy, but it seemed a certain pink haired succubus had other plans. "Hello kiddies, it's time to play."

"Isn't that the crazy housekeeper?" Eri asked.

Her eyes glowed red, giving them a fright. "Who wants to fight me first? The brainless jock or the pencil neck geek?"

"It's not my style to beat up on a woman," Tasuku said with pride.

"That so?" Haruko, with blinding speed, delivered a massive round kick to the baseball ace's rib cage.

He fell to his knees, desperately gasping for air as blood oozed from his mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naota growled.

She replied with glee. "Absolutely nothing!"

He attempted to jump kick Haruko, but she caught his offending foot and used him as a weapon as she bashed the two brothers together like a stick to the piñata. They were both out cold, as the impact was so great it made a crater in the concrete. "This isn't any fun." She laughed manically, taking pleasure in her god-like power.

Their companions, Eri and Mamimi, looked on in horror, damn near pissing themselves as they witnessed this beast's brute strength.

**End Chapter Two.**

"Sup all. It's Haruko again. You have already seen my power. What can he hope to accomplish? He's already been beaten once! Catch the next episode of Revenge of Raharu, the Earth in Deep Poo: _Pact of Enemies_. It's time I crush the pathetic Homosapiens into nothingness!"


	3. Pact of Enemies

_Disclaimer_: See Chapter One.

**Chapter Three: Pact of Enemies**

Haruko laughed at how effortless her victory was.

Naota's vision was blurry as he returned to consciousness. He struggled to get up, having to push his bulky brother off of him. "Damn you Haruko, I always knew you were a bitch, but I didn't know you were a dumb bitch."

The former space police ceased with laughing and began growling. "How the hell are you still alive?"

"I hate to tell you this, but remember when I was merged with Atomsk that one time?"

She grunted.

"Well, I inherited most of his power. What you possess is a mere fraction, not even a fourth of what I can muster."

Haruko began to laugh again. "I can't believe how full of shit you are, Ta-kun!" However, her joy didn't last very long when the tectonic plates beneath them shook with vehement force. "What the hell is this?"

Seconds later, Naota transformed into the glowing red celestial being much like he once was during the downfall of Medical Meccanica a few years ago. "You better get the hell off this planet before I bust you wide open, cunt!"

Mamimi and Eri sighed with relief, thinking the battle was won. Of course, their relief went down the drain as they saw someone approaching. Whoever it was was driving a black Vespa.

"Oh no!" Eri screamed.

The man, who stood over seven feet high, had long black hair, a pale complexion, several scars, and glowing red eyes, greeted them, "miss me?"

"Artemis," Naota scowled.

"When your brother supposedly defeated me, I was only using about one third of my power. Let's see what you can do when I use a little bit more."

"You should be dead!" Haruko scowled with the utmost disgust.

"Odin still has a use for me, it seems. Thanks to him, I have been given another chance."

"Heh. Well, you better watch yourself. He can only be so forgiving..." Raharu knew it all too well.

"Odin?" Naota was curious.

Artemis indulged him with the knowledge. "God of all things. He is the master of Raharu and I. Not just us, but Medical Meccanica as well."

"What!"

He laughed. "Atomsk was just the beginning. Odin was greatly displease that someone other than himself managed to ascend to ethereality. However, knowing his fate was sealed, he passed on his power to you in hopes you could defeat the dark lord.

'This is fucked up,' Naota thought, 'I can hardly stand toe to toe with aliens, let alone gods.'

Artemis continued, "unexpectedly, your N-O has rivaled that of Atomsk's from the very beginning and hence you are actually more powerful than him."

"So Odin is jealous that he doesn't have ethereal power?" Eri cut in.

"No. He has possessed such power since the dawn of time, he just wants to control any possible threats to his undisputed sovereign rule."

"I call dibs on the kid's N-O!" Raharu insisted.

"You are hardly in a position to negotiate, Rehu, but maybe if you do some... favors/" Artemis chuckled.

The evil woman batted her eyebrows. "Oh, you naughty man!"

"Truce then?" The demented Valkyrie inquired.

Raharu agreed, "truce."

Naota was struggling internally, 'I can't fight both of them!'

"It looks like our little friend is about to piss himself," the demonic Rehu giggled.

"Indeed."

'Fuck!' The young man knew he couldn't win.

"Two on one isn't what I call very fair."

Everyone looked towards the crater. Tasuku was up, though he was cradling his rip cage.

"Come on you sons of bitches, I'll take you both on!"

"Tasuku, I can't allow you to intervene. You're not in any shape." The younger sibling was genuinely concerned for his brother's wellbeing.

"Come on bro, cut me some slack!"

The woman formerly known as Haruko was impatient. "Enough of this sentimental rubbish, let's get it over with!"

"Concurred," Artemis was also eager to finish this. The new found allies approached their prey.

Artemis unsheathed his Specter Bass as he walked towards the younger Nandaba brother. Suddenly, he started to charge with great speed and brought his guitar down with full force, though Naota blocked it with his left fore arm.

"Not bad!" The twisted twin of Atomsk announced with glee. He followed up with a round kick, but the boy managed to catch his foot.

The evil sociopath grinned sadistically as he unleashed a flurry of swings with his guitar. The boy seemed to match him blow for blow. It had been sometime before the evil Valkyrie was challenged like this, and it was a challenge he was most grateful for.

Naota was amazed he could compete at this level, though he knew he couldn't maintain this for very long.

All the while, Tasuku was prepared to take on Raharu.

"Come on you little slut, it's time I make you pay for all damage you did to my brother when you used him for your own gain."

"It should be clear you are no match for me, you primitive ape!" In the blink of an eye, she disappeared and reappeared right in front of him, delivering a massive kick to his undamaged oblique, cracking it.

He cursed under his breath as he fell to his knees.

That wasn't all. Now that he was down, she hammered on his defenseless frame with the Gibson EB-0 repeatedly.

The baseball all-star could only bare so much pain. A moment or so of brutal battering later, he finally screamed in agony before he lost consciousness.

"Tasuku!" Naota and Mamimi yelled.

While the younger Nandaba brother was distracted, Artemis brought his guitar down on Naota's head, sending him to the ground face first and making a new crater in the concrete.

Eri screamed, "Naota!"

"I don't think any of these guys will be able to fight any time soon," the former Haruko stated the obvious.

"Now that they are finished, we are free to commence the destruction of this mud ball." The partners from hell mounted the black Vespa and scooted on the hell out of there.

Mamimi and Eri immediately checked up on their respective lovers. Tasuku was out cold though Naota was just fine, giving his girl a startle.

"Those bastards are gonna pay!"

"Naota! You're okay!"

"Damn right, now if you'll excuse me, I gotta follow them. He mounted his own red Vespa and revved that bitch up. "I'll be back soon."

He sped off into the night.

**End Chapter Three.**

Next time, on the final installment, _The Somewhat Grand Finale_:

Naota: I'm so sorry, Haruko. I thought I loved you, but then I realized the manipulative bitch you really are.

Haruko: Forgive me!

Naota: No, you die here and now!


	4. Somewhat Grand Finale

_Disclaimer_: See Chapter One.

**Chapter Four: A Somewhat Grand Finale**

The devious brother of Atomsk snickered as he noticed a certain someone in a red Vespa gaining. "That's one dumb kid."

"You mean Ta-kun is following us?" Haruko asked, amused.

"Yeah, it's getting quite redundant."

"We better finish him, otherwise Odin might do something horrific."

"Hell yeah we should." The deranged Valkyrie turned into a parking lot of a 7-11 on the outskirts of the city.

Naota pulled in right behind him.

After they dismounted their scooters, they engaged in an intense starting contest.

The young man was mostly ignoring Artemis however, giving most of his attention to the pink haired wonder. "Why did you do it?" His voice was a barely audible whisper.

"Do what?" Raharu mocked innocence.

"You used me! You used me to further your own selfish agenda! Do you have any idea how much that hurt? I loved you so much!" He paused for a moment, his voice lowering.

"...I thought you liked me too."

Haruko laughed. "Like a scrawny little weakling like you could ever satisfy me. You're just a kid! Always will be!"

'Amarao was right,' Naota reasoned with himself, 'she has no soul.' He strengthen his resolve. "It's too bad you had to oppose me like this, Haruko, for all it will bring you is death."

She was hardly feeling threatened. "Come on, Ta-kun, is that the best line you can come up with?"

It seldom mattered on how cheesy his line was as a red aura began to engulf him yet again with much more force than the occurrence minutes prior. "Raharu, your death is at hand. Because of the hatred I bore unto you, I have at last managed to manifest the true power of the N-O."

Haruko's face went from overly enthusiastic to completely pissed off. "Ta-kun, how dare you? That power is mine and mine alone!"

Artemis cut in, ready to strike the young man down with his Specter bass. "Let's just kill this punk already!" He swung as hard as he could...

However, the young Nandaba caught the butt of the guitar with his left had with no effort. "You shall be the first to die for intervening!" Naota punched Artemis in the face with his right fist. The result? The evil twin of Atomsk was finally laid to rest as his head exploded into kibbles and bits.

Haruko began backpedaling, fearing her horrid demise at the hands of this ethereal being, this adolescent boy who had a grudge against her.

"Naota-kun, you can't kill me!" Haruko begged.

"I'm sorry, Haruko-san. I just have to."

"Naota-kun, please forgive me." She dropped to her knees, looking into his eyes.

"Never going to happen, you die here and now!" He grabbed the Specter bass from the recently maid corpse and headed in the pink haired wonders direction.

"Naota-kun!" Tears started to stream from her eyes.

The young man raised the guitar to deal a final blow. "Haruko, I pray for your soul."

A metallic black BMW rushed towards them. It came to a screeching halt no more than a couple meters away when Eri jumped out of the front passenger door. "Don't do it, Naota!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you'll never forgive yourself!" She looked down solemnly. "...Because part of you still loves her."

"Eri, you're the only one I want. I have to kill her and all these other psychos so no harm can ever come to you!"

The young Ninamori quickly closed the distance and wrapped her arms around his warm ethereal form. "Please Naota, it would help me feel at ease."

Naota studied his lover and sighed. He briefly looked to Rahuru, powering down his ki to normal levels. He spat, "you're lucky that my better half is so forgiving."

Eri blushed that he referred to her as his better half.

"...But if you ever do anything to harm her, I'll fucking kill you." The boy's voice was monotone, absolute zero cold.

Haruko could only get to her feet and walk away. "Goodbye, Naota." They weren't able to hear her.

((((section divider))))

Two months passed. The sixteen year olds, both high school drop outs and married, spent their days in utter bliss, making love, playing video games, or watching metal videos. On occasion they would sit at the same bridge Mamimi use to or walk around the Medical Meccanica plant rubble. Naota even quit smoking and drinking.

Tasuku and Mamimi were also wed, their ceremony taking place a week after the younglings. They partook in the same normal activities as the other couple (though they still were hardcore drug users), often hanging out with them.

While life was ordinary, they preferred it that way.

...However, all good things must come to an end...

**End Revenge of Raharu, the Earth in Deep Poo.**

Next saga: _Martial Arts Tournament Massacre, Odin's Reign of Terror_


End file.
